Suicide Leads to Love
by Mandychan52
Summary: They always had a normal student teacher relationship, He never cared, only that she got her work done on time, so why does it change when he sees her standing at the edge of a cliff ready to jump? -KIMBLEEXOC- DO NOT LIKE. DO NOT READ. CANCELLED.
1. The cliffs

He had no idea what brought him to the cliffs, he just had a feeling and he went without thinking about it. Thats where he saw her, standing on the edge of the cliff, ready to jump. "Miss Ukari, what are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him "Getting ready to meet death." she said. He didnt say anything, but rather went and grabbed her arm in a rough manner "Do you relieze what you said to me Miss Ukari?" he said. "Of course i do. and i ment it. now let me go." she said, has he dragged her back from the edge "But is it really a way to go?" he said.

"Mr. Kimblee." She said "Let go. I dont see why you care anyway." "Well its just i feel guilty if i let you jump." Kimblee replyed, tugging her arm again, getting her farther away from the cliff, before letting her arm go. "Thats the only reason huh? well then leave. you wont feel guilty if you leave." she said "I still would. Knowing the fact i let you jump would make me feel guilty. Now come on. im taking you home." he said. "What home?" she asked "I dont have one, never did never will." Kimblee sighed in frustration "Fine. Then youll just come home with me. for the night that is. Intill i can get your records at the schools office tomorrow and get your address." he said. That made her blinked "Errr, . Isnt that a little werid." she said "I said its only for a night. Or you could just give me your address now and i'll take you home." he said.

"No no. i soppose one night wouldnt hurt" she said quickly, Kimblee leading her to his car. He opened the door for her, she climbed into his car. Kimblee went to the other side and climbed into the drivers side "Put on your seatbelt." he said. She scrowled "whatever" she said, putting on her seatbelt. They started a very silent drive home, at least intill Kimblee broke it by asking "Why were you going to jump anyway?" he asked. "Well it doesnt matter." She said."Listen Kid." he said "Dont you think you can tell me. I am pretty curious." "Dont call me kid call me Ayame or Miss Ukari. anything but kid. and i said it wasnt any of you business" she snapped at him. She signaled the conversation was over by turning on the radio in his car.

Kimblee grumbled at the song that was on. He didnt really like it much, he forgot what it was called. But it was to depressing for his taste, he blinked when her noticed her singing along. "iWhat hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say~/i" she sang. Kimblee lightly chuckled and turned off the radio "That songs depressing" he said. "Awww! it is not." she said. "ITs a song about losing someone you love. how is that not depressing." he said. "...Touche`" is all she replyed.

After that thier ride home was quiet, he parked infront of an apartment building and got out of the car "Here we are." he said, going and opening her car door. "Thank you" she muttered, getting out of the car. He walked her up to his apartment, people giving him strange looks all the way. He stopped infront of an apartment and let her inside. She looked around, it was a pretty plain place. And she was already at the assumtion that he was a clean freak. "Nice place" she said sarcastically. He only rolled his eyes at her "Oh do you have a shower?" Ayame asked. "Bathrooms down the hall. 1st door on the left" he said. She walked off without a word. Kimblee went and put a t-shirt outside the door for her to wear.

She, she being Ayame Ukari looked around the bathroom. She blinked at the varity of haircare products. "Ethier has a girlfriend or he spends to much time on his hair." she muttered has she turned on the shower, turning it all the way up on hot. she shed her clothes and climbed in. She didnt mind the hot water stinging her skin. she rather enjoyed it. She washed and condictioned her hair, and cleaned herself off. Cleaning a few cuts on her legs. She finshed with her shower, turning off the water. She got out and wrapped a towel around her. and peeked out the door seeing the t-shirt. She grabbed it and shut the door.

A few minutes later Kimblee glanced up from a book he was reading to see Ayame standing there "Oh your out of the shower" he said. He noted the t-shirt he gave her was to big on her, from some of it silding down her shoulder and that it went just past her knees. He also noted the scars on her arms. he assumed they were self inflicted. "Right so i can sleep on the couch if you like" he said. "No no. i'll take the couch" she said, sitting next to him. Bringing her legs to her chest. He looked at her "So ." he said "Why were you out to jump anyway?"

"I said it didnt matter." she said "So you know what. think of it has i wanted to go bungee jumping with out a cord." Kimblee only shook his head at that "Its not funny . Being sucidal is a big deal. Maybe i should of took you to a hospital instead." he said. "Whatever." she said "So why were you there." "Well i errr i got bored and decided to drive out to the cliffs." he answered. "Oh well . Thats not a very good reason." she said, He shook his head, getting up and going to a closet and pulling out a pillow and a blanket, tossing it at her "here." he said. She blinked has the pillow and the blanket both smacked her in the face. "Goodnight Ukari." he said, walking to his room, turning out the light has he did. It would sure been hard to fall asleep tonight, considering the events that had happened.


	2. A surprise awaking and meeting new

he next morning Kimblee awoke, brushing his hair out of his face has he awoke, blinking has he felt something clinging to him. In his state of half asleepm he laied his head back down trying to fall back asleep. The alarm clock on his bedside table startled him, he jumped and sat up, rubbing his eyes trying to remove the sleep from them. Once he did that he looked around and saw what was clinging to him. Ayame Ukari.

"Gah what the!" he said, shoving her off intinctingly trying to remember how the girl got into his bed in the first place. The memorys of the night before came back to him and he sighed in relief, thankful nothing to bad happened between him and the girl. He got up out of the bed, leaving her pulling the blankets closer to her. He grabbed some clothes out of his dresser and walked to the bathroom. Putting them on, he now wore a signature white suit and he did the mandatory mantence to his hair before going back into his bedroom to wake Ayame up. In all it took him about 50 minutes to an Hour.

"Ukari, wake up." he said, shaking her shoulder, causing the girl to groan and yank the blankets over her head. He yanked them off her, and shook her again, no responce. He walked to the bathroom, put some cold water in a paper cup and went and dumped it on her head.

"GAH WHAT THE FRIG-" she yelled, sitting up, her hair soaking wet, dripping water onto her face, clothes and the already drentched sheets. After she got her bearings , she blinked looking up at kimblee "Hey there ." she said, getting up and shaking trying to dry her hair.

"Ukari cut that out." he said has water droplets splashed on his face from the girl shaking her hair. "Also. Why were you in my bed? I thought you went to sleep on the couch."

"I have a sleepwalking problem, sometimes i'll sneak into other peoples beds and not even know it." She replyed "Now were did you put the clothes i wore yesterday?" Kimblee pointed out the hall and to the bathroom. She walked out and went and put on her clothes pulling a brush threw her hair and tying it back with a yellow hairband. She walked back out and looked at him.

"You ready?" he asked, she nodded her head reluctinly and followed Kimblee out the door and down to his car

"So we're just going to school and i'll catch a ride home?" She asked.

Kimblee shook his head "No Ukari. I think that you and your suicidal behavior needs to be reported. I already called in a substitute, We're simply going to the school to get your address and then i taking you home to your parents."

"...I don't live with my parents, just my brother and cousin" she mutteredm sliding into the passengers seat and clicking on the seatbelt "The Address is 1134 Park Ave."

Kimblee blinked "Well didnt think you tell me ." he said has he got in the drivers side and put on his seat belt, starting the car "But thank you for telling me." and with that he drove to the given address. When they arrived he saw a simple white house, with some shingles looking like they were falling off the roof. Ayame started climbing out of the car, Kimblee turning it off and following her.

The door opened before they even reached it. "Ayame Ukari!" a voice yelled has a man with short and shaggy layered purple hair stood in the doorway. "You had me worried sick! How the hell did you think i felt when i woke up with this on my bedside table!" he yelled, holding up a peice of paper, most likely the suicide note left by Ayame the night before.

Said girl was pulled into a tight hug by the man, has he looked at Kimblee "Thank you for bringing her back safely" he said. "I appeciate it."

"Its no problem i was out by the cliffs when i saw her there." Kimblee said, the man obviously thought Ukari had left that morning to attempt her suicide. "I suggest she probally get into conseling."

"She already was." the man replyed, holding out his hand "My names Kira. Im her caretaker." he said, shaking Kimblees hand

"Zolf. . Ukaris history teacher." He replyed, then blinked has the man gave a small smile.

"Oh so your the famous Kimblee i've heard so mu-" he was cut off by the girl smacking him in the arm "Ow! That hurt Ayame!" he pouted.

"Well if i could. I'd like to stay for a little while." Kimblee said "I feel its kind of my responsiblity to."

"That would be great!" Kira said, winking at Ayame "Come on inside and i'll make us all some breakfest!"

And with that, everyone walked inside the Ukari house, for Kira to prepare breakfest and hopefully for Ayame to explain to them why she was at the cliffs preparing to jump.


End file.
